Te volveré a ver, yo lo se
by Elizabeth O'Brian
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que cosmo se fue y tails esta muy mal, pero el destino los vuelve a unir, aunque habra una despedida mas...sonic a hecho una promesa la misma que tails habia hecho. TERMINADO tails volvera a sentir la felicidad despues de un año ONE-SHOT


**HOLIS! aqui traigo mi segunda historia esta ya es solo de un capitulo, creanme, me encanto escribirla! gracias por su apoyo! espero que les guste!**

**sonic y sus otros personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, en fin, disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TAILS POV<strong>_

_Ha pasado un año ya desde que te marchastes…no soporto el recordar que fui yo quien te disparo…pero a tu voluntad…aun asi, ya no estas aquí...y te necesito…aquí a mi lado, no soporto seguir aquí sin ti, aguante un año ya…pero no creo soportar mas…solo imaginar que te fuiste de mi lado…me rompe el corazón completamente…si e soportado…es porque tengo esta planta…esta preciosa flor…que cuido con tanto esmero…pero tengo fe que te volveré a ver, yo lo se._

_Me despierto…miro mi reloj y son las 8:45 am, tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo…pero algo me decía que me debía levantar ya…voltee a mi lado, y vi la flor, mi bellísima flor, que me recuerda tanto a ella, tome mi regadera y la regué delicadamente con muchísimo amor, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana la hacia ver aun mas bella, delicadamente y con mucho cuidado y amor toque una flor que acababa de abrir, y le di un pequeño beso_

-buenos días, cosmo-_ después de eso me dirigi a la cocina de mi casa a desayunar algo, después de eso fui al jardín de mi taller y quede observando los arboles y las flores… me dijo que observara los arboles y las flores…que allí estaba ella…y se que es verdad, allí esta ella, es por eso que ahora tengo jardín, porque cada mes, siembro una flor, y cada fecha siembro un árbol…regué todo mi jardín y me asegure que no halla mala hierba ni nada que las arruine, puesto que cuido muy bien de mi jardín._

_Después, fui adentro de mi taller a ver si creo algún otro invento o reparo algo, asi estuve toda la mañana hasta que se hizo la una de la tarde, sentí algo de hambre, asi que fui a buscar algo de comer, luego del almuerzo me dirigi a mi cuarto a abonar mi flor, no me había fijado que había salido una pequeña bolsita en la parte de atrás de la flor, eso significa que de esa bolsita aparecerían semillas al reventar, me puse muy feliz, porque asi tendría mas flores como esta, se me vino a la mente una imagen de un jardín lleno de flores idénticas a esta, me puse muy feliz, acaricie la flor y luego regrese a mi taller._

_En la tarde vino Sonic, solo me quería visitar, charlamos un buen tiempo y decidi invitarlo a dormir esa noche en mi casa, a lo que acepto._

Sonic: gracias por invitarme amigo, como te sientes?

Tails: no es nada amigo, y bien, porque no debería estarlo?

Sonic: oh, no es eso es solo que…después de lo de cosmo ya…no eres el mismo

Tails: oh no te preocupes Sonic, estoy bien, y sabes? Estoy mas feliz que nunca, sabes que apareció una bolsa con semillas en la flor de cosmo? Estoy feliz! Ahora podre tener un jardín lleno de ellas! No estoy para nada mal- le respondi muy contento

Sonic: jajaja pues me alegro por ti amigo!- dijo elevando su pulgar y haciendo su típico guiño con el ojo. Luego de eso cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, todo tranquilo, no me sentía mal, porque esa flor es lo que me mantiene en pie aun. Es lo único que tengo de ti querida cosmo.

_A la mañana siguiente al despertar, regué la flor como todas las mañanas y vi que la bolsita con semillas era un poco mas grande, me alegre un poco mas, pronto tendría muchas semillas y asi podre crear un nuevo jardín._

_Fui y prepare el desayuno y después de eso comi junto a Sonic, cuando el se marcho después de despedirse, fui al jardin como todos los días a regar las plantas pero esta vez paso algo distinto escuchaba una voz…una voz conocida para mi…demasiado…_

**-tails…-** _me asuste un poco al escucharla porque cada vez que lo decía un aire pasaba justo sobre mi, alborotando mi cabello_

_**-tails…te extraño…-**_ _esta era como la tercera vez que me lo repetia, igualmente al decir mi nombre…di dos pasos hacia atrás pero volvió a hablar –por favor…no te vallas…te amo…- esta vez se escuchaba una voz algo triste y quebrada…me dirigi hacia mi taller y nada mas volvió a pasar ese dia, en la tarde Sonic me volvió a visitar junto a amy, cream, knuckles, rouge e incluso shadow._

Cream: hola tails

Tails: hola chicos, que se les ofrece?

Amy: nada, solo queríamos visitarte

Tails: en serio?- _pregunte incrédulo, de Sonic, cream y amy me lo creía…pero knuckles, rouge y SHADOW!? Algo pasaba, para algo me visitaban no creo que shadow y rouge vengan a visitarme solo porque si y que knucles dejara la esmeralda maestra a un lado y deje de vigilarla solo porque quería visitarme_

Knuckles: si en serio, siempre es bueno despedirse…AUCH! QUE TE PASA!?- _le grito a rouge, puesto anque ella le había dado un codazo_

Rouge: cállate y ya!

Tails: despedirse…?

Shadow: olvídalo-_ dijo con su voz fría y profunda de siempre_ –te visitamos porque queríamos y ya, aunque te cueste creerlo

Tails: …bien…pasen entonces –_los invite a mi casa, en la sala les servi a todos bocadillos y asi pasamos charlando y riéndonos toda la tarde, pero había algo raro…sonic casi no hablaba…tenia la mirada baja y no se reia ni nada, incluso cuando shadow decía bromas que lo incluían y lo hacían quedar mal, el siempre seguía asi_

Tails: Sonic, que te pasa? Has estado callado toda la terde y no te ries ni nos cuentas chistes, es muy raro en ti…- _le dije preocupado_

Sonic: oh, no es nada hermanito, no te preocupes-_ dijo con animos como siempre lo hacia…solo que ahora no tenia tantos_

_Después si se comporto como siempre, fue divertido…aunque un poco extraño, ya que todos se tomaban fotos conmigo, todos incluso rouge, shadow y knuckles! No les pregunte porque arruinaría el momento. Nos tomamos muchísimas fotos en grupo y todos me abrazaban, me decían lo mucho que me apreciaban y como me valoraban, me sentí raro pero muy agradecido._

_Estuvimos asi todo el dia, incluso cenamos juntos y nadie se quería ir, pero era casi media noche y algunos empezaban a bostezar_

Tails: chicos, los noto cansados…seguros que no se quieren ir a sus casas ya a descansar?

Todos: no!

Tails: …

Amy: ammm…es que en serio queremos pasar tiempo contigo!

Tails: AHORA SI! Díganme que esta pasando! En serio! Se toman fotos conmigo, me abrazan, me dicen que me quieren…chicos, que hicieron!

Todos: ….

_Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que algo llamo la atención de todos, Sonic…Sonic estaba llorando…en serio todos lo quedaron viendo preocupados, incluso knuckles y shadow…amy y cream también empezaron a soltar lágrimas, knuckles miraba el suelo con la mirada muy triste, rouge se volteo un poco para que no la vieran, pero obviamente estaba llorando…shadow…shadow solto una pequeña lagrima, y knuckles empezó a llorar…_

Tails: chicos…? –_ en serio que me preocupe, incluso knuckles y shadow estaban llorando! Sonic se me acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo, yo se lo correspondi muy triste al ver que todos estaban llorando luego todos se empezaron a acercar y me abrazaron todos, al separarnos, todos me empezaban a abrazar uno por uno, abrazos que duraban minutos, sonic fue el ultimo, el de el fue el que mas duro y sentía como lagrimas de el rodaban por mis hombros luego me dijo:_

Sonic: (llorando) te quiero muchísimo hermanito…lo sabes verdad?

Tails: claro que lo se hermano…claro que lo se…pero por favor…no llores…

Sonic: …te amo tanto hermanito…te quiero con todo mi corazón…y prometo…que no llorare mas…y que seré fuerte…

_Todos se empezaron a acercar a mi y me dieron otro abrazo, mientras todos lloraban_

Todos: todos seremos fuertes…

_Después de eso todos salimos a mi jardín y la maceta de la flor de cosmo estaba ahí, en un lugar con mucho espacio_

_Ya afuera todos me abrazaron otra vez y se tomaron mas fotos conmigo…mas abrazos uno por uno y un ultimo abrazo grupal_

_La flor empezó a brillar mas y mas todos nos cubrimos los ojos y cuando ya podíamos ver bien…una figura se divisaba en medio de la luz…era ella…_

Tails: cosmo… -_ lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas y me sentía muy feliz…ella empezó a caminar hacia mi y me abrazo muy fuerte_

Cosmo: te extrañe…

Tails: yo también…

_despues de eso nos dimos un calido y tierno beso en los labios…despues todos se acercaron hacia nosotros con lagrimas en sus ojos y todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros…ahora lo entendia todo…ellos se despedían de mi…por eso me abrazaban tanto…antes de irme sonic corrió hacia mi_

sonic: TAILS! ESPERA!

_Me gire a verlo y el vio mi rostro con mirada soñadora, yo sentía tanta paz en ese instante, y el con lagrimas en los ojos se me acerco y me abrazo fuertemente_

Tails: Sonic…jamás te olvidare…ni a ninguno de todos ustedes- dije dirigiéndome a los chicos

Sonic: te quiero hermanito, jamás te olvidare, siempre te querré y prometo cuidar de tu jardín

Todos: te lo prometemos…

Tails: muchísimas gracias…no olviden que…desde donde me encuentre…los estaré cuidando…

Sonic: no dudare de eso…-_ nos dimos un ultimo abrazo muy fuerte y cuando nos soltamos tome de la mano a cosmo, le di un beso en los labios y empezamos a caminar_

Tails: (con voz suave y tierna) no me olviden…los amo muchísimo…a todos…

_Asi…cosmo y yo empezamos a caminar hacia una luz muy hermosa y empezamos a desaparecer…_

Tails: yo lo sabia cosmo…te volveria a ver

Cosmo: yo también lo sabia tails…

_Y dándonos un beso terminamos de desaparecer junto a la luz…_

Sonic: yo también hermanito...**te volveré a ver…yo lo se…**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLA A TODOS! tenia deseos de subir otra historia, es la segunda que subo, la primera aun no la termino pero lo hare lo prometo, esto es un homenaje al TailsMo ya que amo a esta pareja, espero les guste ^^<em>**

**_estoy pensando en hacer una secuela de esta historia pero ahi es solo si ustedes quieren, en fin, espero les haya gustado_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


End file.
